


Tell me more

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [7]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tomek being Tomek, Too many questions, Wilmuga AU, czemu dzieci zadają za dużo pytań, kid Tomek, scena z pociągu w innej odsłonie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Taaak, po dwudziestu minutach w obecności Tomka Wilmowskiego, Smuga już sobie przypomniał, czemu nie przepadał za dziećmi.Ani za osobami, które pytają bez chwili przerwy.Ani za tymi, które nie umieją wyczuć, kiedy należy przestać pytać.A Tomek Wilmowski jak dotąd łączył w sobie wszystkie te cechy jednocześnie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tell me more

Timeline: pierwsza część sagi - "Tomek w krainie kangurów", sam początek.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- A tata na pewno na nas czeka?

\- Na pewno.

\- A gdzie?

\- Na dworcu. Na pewno się pojawi - podróżnik jeszcze się uśmiechał, jak na razie niezbyt zrażony ciekawską naturą podopiecznego.

\- A jeśli będzie tłum?

Posłał uspokajające spojrzenie chłopcu.

\- Twojego ojca nie przegapimy. Gwarantuję - zapewnił łagodnie.

Tomek był przejęty i tak szczerze, to Smuga wcale mu się nie dziwił.  
Oparł głowę o ściankę przedziału i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Andrzej na nas czeka. O ile go znam, siedzi na peronie od wczoraj. Prędzej przegapimy mamuta na rynku, niż jego.

No i właśnie w tej chwili pięknie podłożył się dzieciakowi sam.

\- Dobrze pan zna mojego tatę?

\- Hm - podróżnik zawahał się na chwilę - Tak, myślę, że mogę tak powiedzieć.

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Bardzo - Smuga pokiwał głową dosyć bezsensownie - Myślę, że nawet bardzo bardzo.

\- O. Dlaczego pan tak myśli?

Jako, że jedyną prawdopodobną odpowiedzią w tej chwili byłoby "eee", Smuga nic nie powiedział.  
Odwrócił wzrok na okno i migające szybko drzewa, które mijali.  
Zebrał myśli.  
Spokojnym tonem opowieści, zaczął:

\- Twój ojciec i ja spędziliśmy razem wiele czasu na wyprawach. Razem narażaliśmy życie na kilku kontynentach. Myślę więc, że znam go dość dobrze.

Oczy Tomka zabłysły.  
Smuga szybko uciekł od niego spojrzeniem, bo ten błysk był tak bardzo znajomy...  
Tomek był bardzo podobny do ojca. Tak samo jaśniały mu oczy, gdy się cieszył. Tak samo wpatrywał się w niego, szczerze spragniony nowych wiadomości o świecie.

\- Jaki on jest? - spytał nagle Tomek.

Smuga ocknął się z rozmyślań.

\- Słucham?

\- Mój ojciec. Jaki jest?

\- Hm - podróżnik kolejny raz spojrzał za okno - Jest... - zawahał się i po namyśle orzekł - Jest bardzo mądrym człowiekiem i...

\- Lubi go pan?

\- Tak, bardzo - odparł mu odruchowo podróżnik, nim zdążył się namyślić.

\- Czemu? - oczy Tomka jaśniały prawdziwym głodem wiedzy.

No i zdechł pies.

Podróżnik nigdy nie umiał improwizować wymówek. Zawahał się. Znów spojrzał za okno.  
A może udawać, że zasnął?  
Hm. Albo, że ma malarię?  
Albo zawał...?

\- Czemu pan go bardzo lubi?

\- Hm... Widzisz, Tomku... Andrzej... twój ojciec...

"No weź coś wymyśl, szlag by to! Wścibski dzieciak!"

\- Tak?

\- Uratował mi wiele razy życie. I tak jakby... dzięki niemu zacząłem robić coś więcej, niż tylko tresować zwierzęta i szlajać się po świecie.

\- Tresować zwierzęta?! - Tomek aż się zapowietrzył.

Uff.  
Zmiana tematu.  
Podróżnik odetchnął głęboko i gorliwie podchwycił temat wypraw.

Gadał tak przez najbliższe kilka godzin.  
Byle tylko Tomek dał sobie spokój i nie pytał go o Andrzeja...

Co on biedny miał poradzić, że średnio mu szło kłamanie na poczekaniu? Agh. Cholerny Andrzej i to jego "dasz sobie radę".  
Dał.  
Gadał temu dzieciakowi całą drogę o zwierzętach i odpowiadał najobszerniej jak umiał na jego pytania, byle tylko chłopak zapomniał o tamtym temacie.  
Nie zapomniał.  
Uparciuch zatracony z gatunku Wilmowskich, z nagłym zapałem zapytał, już gdy zbliżali się do stacji końcowej:

\- A jak pan poznał mojego tatę?

\- Wpadliśmy na siebie spiesząc się na ten sam statek.

"I dałem mu w łeb mapami, które właśnie niosłem" - dokończył podróżnik w myśli.

\- O! Dokąd płynął ten statek?

\- Z Włoch do Francji. Miałem płynąć innym, ale pomyliły mi się godziny - Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko - Z kolei twój ojciec do ostatniej chwili nie mógł się odważyć, by wsiąść na statek... bał się kontroli paszportów.

\- I co? Udało mu się?

\- Tak.

\- Nie było kontroli? - Tomek wyraźnie cieszył się z szczęśliwego trafu ojca.

Ale Smuga szybko rozwiał mu te złudzenia, spokojnie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Była kontrola. Po prostu oni już mnie znali i... cóż, powiedzieliśmy, że twój ojciec pracuje już dla pana Hakebecka razem ze mną. Ja miałem legalne dokumenty. Zagadaliśmy strażników i nie sprawdzili Andrzeja.

\- Ale chwileczkę! - Tomek nagle coś sobie uświadomił - Pan znał wtedy mojego tatę od kilku minut.

\- Tak... Jakoś tak.

\- I pomógł mu pan tak po prostu? - chłopiec przekrzywił głowę.

Podróżnik kolejny raz zawahał się na długo. Potem niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:

\- Miałem jakieś takie przeczucie... twój ojciec sprawiał wrażenie dobrego człowieka. No i zaklął pod nosem po polsku na widok kontroli. Chciałem mu pomóc. Po prostu.

\- Czyli gdyby nie spóźnił się pan na statek, nie spotkałby pan mojego taty? - upewnił się Tomek z przejęciem.

\- Na to wychodzi. Przypadki bywają różne na tym świecie i...

\- Albo to było przeznaczenie.

Albo ta rozmowa zmierzała w niebezpieczną stronę, albo to Smuga był przewrażliwiony i miał już dość pytań małego towarzysza.  
Uśmiechnął się tylko i odparł spokojnie:

\- Kto wie.

I na całe szczęście Tomek nie miał już czasu drążyć tematu. Pociąg z łoskotem wtoczył się na stację.

Smuga z ulgą sięgnął po bagaż chłopca, który przecież nie mógł gadać i wysiadać jednocześnie.  
A nie. Skucha. Mógł.  
Z niepokojem rozejrzał się po tłumie na peronach.

\- Ale jak my znajdziemy mojego tatę?

\- On znajdzie nas - Smuga wcisnął mu torbę w dłonie, by podejść do okna.

Tomek od razu przykleił się do szyby obok niego. Podróżnik niemal na niego wlazł, odsuwając się z powrotem. Obronnie uniósł dłonie w ostatniej chwili.  
Pełen entuzjazmu młody pasażer tego nawet nie dostrzegł.

Smuga mocno wciągnął powietrze. Ciekawe, czy są jakieś poradniki, gdzie uczą obchodzić się z takimi wścibskimi, ruchliwymi i pełnymi nieustannej zajarki dziećmi?  
Uznał, że musi w najbliższej przyszłości taki nabyć.  
Albo dorwać jakiegoś kompetenego korepetytora.

Na pomoc Andrzeja jakoś niezbyt liczył...

Ta, Wilmowski akurat wykazał się podobnie niezręczną sztywnością, co on sam.  
Ledwie tylko uściskał syna, zerknął pytająco nad jego barkiem na podróżnika.  
Smuga uniósł kciuk w górę.

Utrzymał konspirację. Kosztem gadania kilka godzin i nerwów jak na dobrym polowaniu, gdzie to łowca staje się zwierzyną, ale utrzymał, cholera.

Hm.  
Jeszcze tylko odłączyć się od nich i...

\- O której wypływa nasz statek?

Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
W oczach miał jawne zdumienie i wyrzut "Typie, przecież to TY sam ogarniałeś transport!"  
Ale potem zrozumiał.

\- Jutro o świcie - poinformował go na wskroś poprawnym tonem.

Nawet jeśli powitanie im nie wyszło, Tomek nie wydawał się zorientować.  
Uszczęśliwiony odzyskaniem ojca poszedł z nim do hotelu.

Smuga odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tylko zniknęli. Boże, skąd w tym dzieciaku pomysły na TYLE pytań?  
Wymięty i zmęczony powlókł się do tylnego wejścia do hotelu. Do nocy miał spokój.

*****

\- Aha i ciebie to bawi, tak?

Serdeczny śmiech poniósł się po hotelowym balkonie, z małym opóźnieniem stłumiony dłonią.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że bawi - Wilmowski otarł oczy, pokręcił głową ze szczerym rozbawieniem - Ile bym dał, by to zobaczyć...

\- A, daj mi spokój - Smuga oparł się o balustradę, by ostentacyjnie zignorować śmiech geografa - Ta rodzina mnie wykończy.

\- Tomek cię lubi - orzekł zadowolonym tonem Andrzej.

Podróżnik westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale odparł spokojnie:

\- Ja jego też, ale za dużo mówi.

\- Tadek też dużo mówi.

\- Nowicki nie dopytywał się mnie, czemu cię lubię, do cholery!

\- O - Wilmowski uniósł brwi - Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Zagadałem go anegdotami.

\- Drań.

\- Miałem być szczery...? - Smuga prowokująco się uśmiechnął - Naprawdę ciekawi mnie jego mina i...

\- Dobra, dobra, zajarzyłem! - przerwał mu ze śmiechem Andrzej - Masz rację, jest za młody.

\- Mhm - usatysfakcjonowany wygraną w wymianie poglądów podróżnik skinął głową - Kilka lat i będzie dobrze.

\- Tadkowi wystarczył tydzień, żeby zajarzył, że coś nie gra - Wilmowski skrzywił się lekko.

\- No to nie będę do ciebie przy Tomku gadał i po sprawie. To nie problem udawać stan rzeczy sprzed kilku lat.

\- "Stan rzeczy sprzed kilku lat"? - powtórzył z przekąsem geograf.

Stalowoszare oczy kolejny raz wzniosły się do nieba.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę wyrażać się dosadnie i obrazowo, mój drogi przyjacielu, aczkolwiek uważam, że mogłoby się to źle skończyć...

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś "przyjacielem"?

\- Mhm. Przyzwyczajaj się. Twój syn tak nas widzi i tak będzie widział - podróżnik uśmiechnął się do niego - Gadamy już ze sobą od jutra w sposób poprawny.

\- Och, czyli pytanie o godzinę odpływu statku i podanie amunicji z koszyka? - Andrzej uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Przestań mi to wypominać! Spanikowałem, dobra?

Wilmowski zaczął się śmiać ponownie, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Smudze się na niego obrazić. Swobodnie oparł się o niego ramieniem z uśmiechem orzekł:

\- No do rzeczy... Może i racja, lepiej niech myśli, że traktujemy się oschle i da sobie spokój z domysłami?

Podróżnik skinął głową po namyśle.

\- Racja. Tylko Tadek będzie się śmiał w najlepsze.

\- Nic nowego.

Na balkonie zapanowała swobodna cisza, gdy dwaj łowcy dzikich zwierząt w milczeniu patrzyli na światło księżyca odbijające się od łagodnych fal oceanu.  
Wilmowski w najlepsze robił sobie podpórkę z barków Smugi, nie został jednak odtrącony czy choćby ofuknięty.

W ciepłej ciszy stali sobie w noc na balkonie.

Natomiast Tomek, który obudził się kilka minut temu, usiadł na łóżku i z szokiem przez długą chwilę gapił przez uchylone drzwi na balkon.  
W końcu, skoro obaj zamyśleni w ciszy podróżnicy i tak nie zwracali na niego uwagi, położył się spać z powrotem.  
Ale uznał, że skoro świt musi zapytać o coś pana Smugę.

Czegoś tutaj bardzo nie rozumiał...


End file.
